


Right By Your Side

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER, TheLoneWolf (LIKEABOSSFOREVER)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/TheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a boyfriend and they seem to be happy together. But when Mark begins to notice bruises and cuts on his friend,he starts to worry. He wants desperately to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! My name is JackSepticEye and welcome back to GMOD with Mark,Wade,and Bob!" Jack shouted. He was recording a new video that day and he had thought what better way to spend it than with his friends. "Oh shit,mistakes were made!" Wade cried. "Of course you would mess up Wade," Bob commented. "If you lead them to me..." He was cut off when the 'Hunters Win!' popped up. While fighting,both Mark and Jack had the opportunity to kill them.

"Damn it!" Wade laughed. "You can't stop me,I'm the best!" Mark exclaimed. "Oh,just you wait Markimoo," Wade grumbled. Jack turned into a tiny can of soda and hid behind a stack of boxes. "Get out of here Jack! This is my hiding spot!" Mark yelled. "You get out! I'm staying here!" Jack shouted back. Shots rang out and soon both Jack and Mark had been killed.

"Who's the best now?" Wade exclaimed. "Fuck you Wade!" Mark shouted. Jack was going to say something funny,but then he heard the front door open. "Sorry,but I to go guys," he stated. "But we were having so much fun," Mark said in a whiny voice. "I know,but Eli just got home." Mark furrowed his brow when Jack mentioned Eli. "You mean your boyfriend?" he asked. "Yeah. I'll talk to ye later." Just as he stopped recording,Eli stepped up behind him.

"What were you doing?" he asked gruffly. "Playing GMOD with my friends," Jack replied. "You mean,with that Mark guy?" Jack gulped. "Um,yeah." Before he realized it,Eli slapped him hard across the face. "I don't want to see you talking to him again!" he shouted. Jack cowered in his seat. "B...but it's my job," he whispered. Eli slapped him again. "I don't give two shits about your job. Now go to bed before I lose it with you." Jack stood up and shuffled to his room. He flopped down on the bed and grabbed his iPad. Tapping on YouTube,he went over to Mark's channel and clicked on his newest video. 

"Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier and this is a game called Maximum Override." Jack focused on Mark's deep,soothing voice. Sure he was with Eli,but in his mind he wondered what it would be like to be with Mark. He knew that it would never happen though. Not only was Jack with Eli,but Mark wasn't even gay.

Sighing,he turned the iPad off and lay there in the darkness. He soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So this story will be written differently than I've been doing. This chapter was written by me,and the next one by my brother Riley. (Also known as TheLoneWolf) One other thing,Riley writes in only lower case letters,so sorry for that. It bugs me too.
> 
> Also,I know it's short. Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there. my name's riley and this is my chapter. i hope you enjoy.

jack awoke to find eli sitting at his desk,typing furiously on his laptop. "what's up babe?" he asked. "don't bother me right now," eli grumbled. jack sadly walked into the kitchen. he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. "hey,did i say you could eat?" eli's gruff voice called from the doorway. jack looked at him,scared of what was going to happen. 

"n...no," he whispered. eli snatched the bowl from his hands. "that's right. go watch tv or some shit," he muttered while eating the cereal. jack made his way into the living room,grabbing his septiceye sam plush on the way. the plush was one of the jumbo ones he had for sale and it was great for cuddling. he turned the tv on and found an episode of south park playing. he smiled and got comfy on the couch.

"i'm going out," eli called from the front of the apartment. he left without another word. as soon as the door closed,jack got a message from mark. 

mark: skype me.

jack sat down at his desk and switched the computer on. he instantly got a skype call from mark.

"hey good looking," he teased. jack laughed. "yer the one who's looking good," he said. "what'd ye want ta skype fer?" "what,i can't call my best friend up and talk?" mark asked while faking that his feelings were hurt. jack rolled his eyes. "seriously though. what do ye want?"

"well,you know pax prime is in a week. i wanted to know if you're coming." jack thought about it. he loved pax,but he wasn't sure if eli would let him go. "i'd have ta ask eli," he replied. mark gave him a look. "who cares about what he thinks? it's your decision." jack got a little mad. "just so ye know,he actually cares fer me. so stop hating on him."

the door to the recording room opened and eli,smiling like he'd won a thousand dollars,appeared. "hey there. you're mark aren't you?" he asked in a sweet tone. "yes i am," mark answered. "i take it that you're eli?" "right you are mark," eli said,still smiling. "i'm sorry to say this,but jack and i have something important to do,so i'm going to have to end this call." mark nodded in understanding. "see you later jack," he called. "and think about what i said." eli turned the computer off,no longer smiling.

"what the fuck do you think that you're doing?" he growled. jack shrank down in his seat. "n...nothing," he whimpered. "i told you to never speak to him again! and what did you fucking do?" jack debated on answering. "i...talked to him," he choked out.

"if i catch you with mark again,you're going to wish that you never knew him," he said menacingly. jack didn't reply to him. he was too afraid. "i'm sorry," he whispered. eli grabbed his arm roughly. jack winced in pain. "that hurts," he whimpered. eli turned to face him,anger present in his eyes. 

"you think that hurts? then how's this?" he twisted jack's arm behind him and pinned it there. silent tears fell down his face. "does that hurt?" eli questioned. jack nodded quietly. eli let him go and walked to the living room. jack looked at his arm. eli's fingerprints were red and visible on his pale skin. he then made up his mind. he was going to pax prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,its me. Just wanted to say sorry for my brother's lack of using upper case letters. It bugs me as bad as it bugs you. But I can't make him stop,so you'll have to live with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack slowly got up from his bed. Eli was still asleep next to him. He actually looked peaceful when he slept. As quietly as possible,Jack began to pack a suitcase. He added some clothes,his Septiceye Sam plush,and a few other necessities. At 8:15,he left for the airport. His flight left at 9:30.

______________________________________________________

The cab stopped outside the airport and Jack got out. His phone buzzed. He instantly knew who the text was from.

Eli: Where the hell are you?!

Jack decided not to answer. He didn't want to deal with Eli st that moment. The texts began to grow until he finally decided to turn his cell off. But not before texting Mark. 

J: You'll pick me up right?

M: Of course. You think that'd I'd leave you all alone?

J: You wouldn't do something like that.

M: Exactly. 

J: See you soon. 

M: I love you! ;)

Jack paused at the last text. He knew it was a joke like usual,but he couldn't help but feel something from it. "Stop it Sean," he told himself in his mind. "You have a boyfriend. And Mark would never go out with you."

"Now boarding flight 549 from Knock,Ireland to Los Angeles,California."

Jack heard his flight called out and he grabbed his stuff. Before shutting his phone off,he sent out a tweet saying that he would be in L.A. This was going to be the best week of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short,shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

jack was shook awake by a woman in a flight attendant uniform. "sir,we've arrived," she said sweetly. jack mumbled a thank you and stood up,stretching his legs. he grabbed his suitcase and headed towards the exit of the plane. he couldn't wait to see mark.  
_______________________________________________________

mark sat on the bench at the airport. he was excited to see jack again. last time they had talked in person was last year,at pax prime. he scanned the crowd,searching for the familiar green hair. he was startled when jack sneaked up behind him and hugged him.

"jack! it's so great to see you again!" mark exclaimed,returning the hug. "how've you been? it feels like ages since we've last talked." jack laughed at the statement. "we skyped just two days ago ya knucklehead," he replied. "i meant in person," mark said back.

"i guess it's always better in person," jack stated. mark smiled at him. "exactly. let me help you with your bags." the two went outside and threw the luggage into mark's car. not surprisingly,wade sat in the back seat. 

"oh god,ye brought wade?" jack said,laughing. wade grinned at the joke and pulled jack into a hug. "great to see you again buddy," he said. "you too." mark slammed the trunk shut and made his way to the front of the car.

"okay,let's get this show on the road," he announced,sliding into the driver's seat. jack buckled in and sat back in his seat. the plane ride had really drained him. he soon found his eyes closing and he fell asleep.  
_______________________________________________________

mark nudged jack's shoulder. "dude,wake up," he said. Jack rubbed his eyes and opened the car door. wade had already grabbed his stuff from the trunk and had taken it inside. jack followed him and was met with matt and ryan,mark's roommates. 

"hey man. long time no see," ryan said. they shared a hug. matt gave him a smile. "great to see that you were able to make it," he spoke. "it's great ta be here," jack said. "i took your stuff to your room," mark told him. "thanks. i'm gonna turn in if that's okay with you," jack stated.

he went to the guest room and flopped down on the bed. he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. a sudden vibration from his pocket made him jump a little. a text from,who else,eli.

eli: i swear to god that if you went to that pax prime convention i will drag you all the way back to ireland kicking and screaming. 

jack put his phone on the bedside table and let his drowsiness overtake him. he didn't care about eli right now. all he wanted was to sleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

The wonderful smell of bacon woke Jack up from his slumber. Mouth watering,he headed into the kitchen to see Mark at the stove. "I didn't know ye could cook," he said,taking a seat at the table. "I'm the only one in this house who can," Mark replied with a laugh. "Matt can make simple foods,and Ryan just burns anything he touches." 

"Hey,shut up," Ryan called from the doorway. He sat next to Jack at the table. "Is Matt up yet?" Mark asked. "Of course not. Let the lazy ass sleep. Then we could actually have some food." Matt had a tendency to eat ninety-five percent of the food. "Is there any coffee ready?" Mark pointed to the pot. "Help yourself." Both Ryan and Jack filled their mugs to the brim with the steaming hot liquid.

"Your breakfast," Mark said,setting down plates of bacon,eggs,toast,and grits. They all filled their plates. Matt stumbled in,rubbing his eyes. "Oh come on,you barely left any for me!" he complained. "Payback is a bitch," Ryan mumbled,his mouth stuffed with food. "Hey Mark,when's Felix and Ken coming?" Jack questioned. "Sometime today. And Cry texted me last night that he was here already." Jack nodded and continued to stuff his face.

Matt joined his friends at the table,plate filled with food and a cup of tea in his hand. "Who drinks tea in the morning?" Mark asked,laughing. "Me. You should try it sometime," Matt said. Mark rolled his eyes. "You are weird." Ryan reached across the table to grab more toast. His arm bumped Matt's cup,spilling it in the process. The drink spilt all over Jack's shirt.

"Shit,I'm sorry," Ryan apologized. "It's okay,really," Jack stated. "I'll just get another shirt." He stood up and walked to his room. Shutting the door,he pulled his shirt off and went to the closet. Mark knocked on the door. "Hey,can I come in?" he asked. "Sure." He walked in.

"So I was thinking that we could record some GTA V today. How's that sound?" Jack turned to face him. "Great. At what time?" Mark was about to answer,but he stopped. He stared at Jack with a strange look. "What are ye...?" he started to ask,then he noticed where Mark was looking. He was staring at his midsection,where dark purple-blue bruises were present.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be writing the majority of the chapters for a while because Riley got grounded for getting a bad grade on his math test.

"What happened?" Mark asked,concern in his voice. Jack pulled his shirt over his head and covered the bruises. "Nothin'," he mumbled. "Don't lie to me Sean." Jack winced when Mark called him by his real name. The only person who ever called him Sean nowadays was Eli. 

"Was it Eli?" Jack gritted his teeth. "No,it wasn't. Stop pinning everything on him. Eli is sweet and kind ta me and ye always make him the bad guy." Mark looked at him sadly. "You know that if he's hurting you,that you can tell me. Right?" Jack sighed. "I know. And he's not. So stop making a big deal out of it." 

Ryan poked his head in. "Hate to interrupt,but you have guests." "Who could be here at this time of the morning?" Mark wondered. He and Jack walked into the living room. "Morning beautifuls," Felix laughed. "Hey guys,how've you been?" Mark asked while giving them each a hug. "Same as usual," Ken replied. "I'm so ready for Pax. Hey Cry,isn't this your first time since you revealed your face?"(I wish he would). Cry grinned. "Yep. And I expect that the fans will be going crazy." They laughed. "Of course they will dude. Yer face has been one of YouTube's greatest mysteries up until now," Jack said.

"So,I was thinking that maybe we could go out and cruise around town," Felix suggested. They all agreed. Soon after,the group was in Mark's car. "Does anyone want to get some coffee?" Mark asked. "Sure," they all replied in unison. "Well,let's make that our first stop."

They stopped at a Starbucks and got out. After ordering their drinks,the five friends sat down at a table. "So Jack,when are we going to meet your boyfriend?" Felix questioned. Jack stiffened. "Um,I don't know. He wasn't able ta make it." They looked a little disappointed. "It sort of feels like you're trying to keep him from us," Ken said. "I'm not. Just drop it!" Jack shouted. 

"Woah man. Didn't mean to strike a nerve," Ken stated,holding his hands up in defense. "Sorry,I'm just a little tired," Jack apologized. Felix changed the subject quickly. "So,who's ready for the panel tomorrow?" "Dude I am so psyched!" Cry exclaimed. "I've never done a panel before so I'm also really freaked out." "You'll do fine Cry. It's you for crying out loud," Mark reassured him.

"Felix,what are ye looking at?" Jack asked. The Swede was staring over Jack's shoulder at something. "I thought you said that Eli couldn't make it," he said. Jack looked at him,confused. "He can't," he replied. "But isn't that him over there?" Jack turned around in his seat. His eyes widened in shock. Eli stood in line at the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you guys are making us feel happy with all of the nice comments. We don't deserve it all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey babe!" Eli said,smiling. He sat himself down next to Jack and pressed his lips against Jack's cheeck. The Irishman was still in shock. "I...thought that ye weren't able ta come," he spoke in a soft voice. "Well,work was very generous to let me off for a couple of days. Now I'll be able to watch your panel." Jack felt like something was up. Eli had never been this nice to him.

"You gonna introduce me or what?" Eli asked,laughing a little. "Well,my name's Ken," Ken stated. Eli shook his hand. "Let me guess,you're CinnamonToastKen right? Love your channel dude,you're really funny." Ken smiled at the remark. "My name's Cry." Eli smiled at him. "Of course. The most mysterious gamer on YouTube. I don't know why you would want to hide your face. The girls would just be begging for the chance to be with you." Cry blushed a little. "Thanks dude."

"And there's no need to introduce the bro himself," Eli said,shaking Felix's hand. "It's an honor to meet you." Felix rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it," he laughed. Eli then turned to Mark. 

"Great to finally meet you off the screen," he said. "Almost every day I hear Sean talking about you." His voice sounded strange when he said that. "I really like your videos" Mark smiled at him. "Thanks. Jack talks about lot about you too."

"So,I found us a hotel room to stay at. You good with that?" Eli asked Jack. "Actually,Mark is letting me stay at his place," Jack replied. Eli looked at him,his green eyes practically shooting daggers at him. "Oh come on now. We can't just throw Mark out of his house."

"I really don't mind," Mark spoke up. "He can't stay with us." Eli gave him a reassuring smile. "No,one's can't let you do that. It's your house and I wouldn't want you to be taking care of him." He hugged Jack. "That's my job." Mark nodded. "Okay then." 

"Sean,I'm going back to the hotel. That plane ride really drained me." He stood up. "See you around five then?" "Yeah,sure," Jack replied. Eli gave him a quick kiss. But before he left,he grabbed Jack's shirt collar. "You better be there," he growled,just quietly enough for only the two to hear. Jack nodded in fear and Eli smiled once again. He then left the coffee shop.


	8. I'm So Sorry

This isn't a chapter. Let me get that out of the way.

So I haven't updated this story for like a month now. But I have an excuse. First off, school is a freaking pain in the ass right now. I'm really breaking my back here with studying for final exams. Seriously, these exams determine whether I get into the 9th grade or not. Secondly, I have writers block. I cannot for the life of me figure out how to continue from where I left off. 

I feel really bad for not giving you a new chapter. You people deserve to have one but here I am just writing an author's note. I'm a terrible person. 

Long story short, this story is on hiatus. Ugh, that was hard to type. I feel terrible for doing this and I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person who should be stabbed and left to die. 

Well, that's all I have to say. Want to add anything Riley? 

i'm also sorry since i'm the coauthor. i feel just as terrible. 

Okay then. Later dudes.

-LIKEABOSSFOREVER 

-thelonewolf


End file.
